Barrier
suddenly producing a powerful barrier while indoors. She is uniquely equipped with a core.]] units suppressing an E-34 bred Type 5 using a special particle beam D-Lance that produces an EMP-like interference on barriers. The Type 5's barrier is seen resisting.]] Barrier (also known as Shields, Shield Barrier, Energy Barrier, Particle Barrier, Barrier Field, and other derivatives) are a type of energy-based or particle-based deflector produced by a generator to envelope a certain field in a translucent/transparent shell that acts as a protective measure against potential damages regardless if it is physical or not. Barriers provide protection by dissipating and absorbing energy in any and all forms - be it kinetic, radiation, directed, or otherwise - before its threshold is over saturated. Barriers consume massive amounts of energy to maintain its form, therefore it can usually only be generated when the enabling instrument is powered by a core. Sustained use of barriers is not recommended and more often, military commanders wait for the opportune moment to activate it so as not to unnecessarily waste energy. Supersized barriers are used to project a planetary shield. Both Humans and Beasts use barriers. For humans, it is used through the medium of machines. While for Beasts, they have possessed the ability to generate barriers through aggressive evolution since the appearance of high rank beasts who biologically possess miniaturized cores. It must be noted that the defensive properties of barriers are not absolute nor entirely reliable. There are unique materials (e.g. AB Swords) or phenomena (e.g. Paranormal Power) whose properties can negate barriers. An overpowering application of stress through a single point can also punch through portions of the barrier or shatter the whole of it. Although not efficient, sustained stress can either drain the energy source of the barrier or slowly chip away its effectiveness. Simply projecting a barrier can also already be considered as an attack; the Guardian Bishop displayed this unconventional use of barriers when it brandished its strong shield around itself - the strong impact pushed the surrounding space as the powerful barrier expanded. Notable Barriers Among the known barriers in the Knight Run universe, listed below are notable ones that displayed extraordinary abilities: *'Volcanic Echo Shield' - an advanced barrier generator developed by Central Order. Blue Beetle acquired the barrier with the fall of Central Order and demonstrated its capabilities when he secured Fear's retreat from the Battle of Valtia. A-10 also possess the same type of barrier and used it to negate MJOLNIR's attack during the Third Battle of Arin. *'Hyperion' / Hyperion Repair - despite losing its right shoulder-based barrier generator, Hyperion Repair was still able to maintain a powerful barrier in the face of a concentrated fire of nuclear warheads from multiple sources. *'Eden Fortress' - Eden Fortress in Valtia provided a powerful shielding that covers the entirety of the planet. *'Blue Flower' - the barrier of Blue Flowers can protect it even from Planet Buster/''Mantle Buster'' bombs without leaving any scratches. *'Avalon' *'Mnemeion' Gallery Ruin experimental unit Ed.PNG|Ruin Experimental Unit escorting Anne Mayer's ride Number 15 07K.PNG|AB Sword Number 15. Green Ring penetrating through a Black Shark's barrier G34 02.PNG|Cross Eye Alpha and Beta negating G-34 Satellite Cannon's particle beam attack Double 00 spear breaking.PNG|A Tobal Flying Type 5's barrier breaking an attacking Double 00 Spear Raven suit barrier.PNG|Raven Unit's barrier negating a particle beam attack from Blue Bee Pray bodyguards.PNG|E-34's Type 5 Attendant-Guards protecting her Unknown red shark1.PNG|"Red Sharks" projecting barriers to deflect incoming fire Bishop barrier.PNG|Bishop attacking by simply projecting its barrier Category:Glossary Category:Human Technology Category:Beasts